clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
:Were you looking for Big Wigs Catalog? Penguin Style is '' Club Penguin's'' monthly updated clothing catalog located in the Gift Shop. As stated in the Ultimate Guide To Club Penguin: Volume 1, updated on the first Thursday or Friday of every month. Each issue has a different color and cover design. Graphics on the covers have also changed over the years. Member players can buy everything available, while free penguins can only buy limited items like colors, flag pins, and player card backgrounds. Each catalog features a "Penguins at Work" section which features a new job for penguins every month. Hidden items are usually found on certain pages. According to issue 175 of the Penguin Times, every item will return except for Party Hats and the pins. This is one of Club Penguin's oldest catalogs, as it started in October of 2005. Penguins At Work Below is a list of job-related clothing that has been sold in Penguin Style in previous months. The "Penguins at Work" section used to be called On the Job. *January 2008 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza *February 2008 - Construction Worker - dance to drill *March 2008 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee *April 2008 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up RESCUE SQUAD sign *May 2008 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal *June 2008 - Lifeguard - Dance for swimming motion *July 2008 - Music Conductor - dance to start conducting *August 2008 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose *September 2008 - Painter - dance to start painting *October 2008 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode *November 2008 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow *December 2008 - Cake Baker - dance to serve a cake *January 2009 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee *February 2009 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food *March 2009 - Painter - dance to start painting *April 2009 - Farmer - dance to make a flower *May 2009 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal *June 2009 - Construction Worker - dance to drill *July 2009 - Music Conductor - dance to start conducting *August 2009 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza *September 2009 - Firefighter - dance to use a hose *October 2009 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode *November 2009 - Shoveler - dance to shovel snow *December 2009 - Cake Baker - dance to serve cake *January 2010 - Construction Worker - dance to drill *February 2010 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food (Pet Shop Staff Apron) *March 2010 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD *April 2010 - Gardener - Dance to water using a hose (Water Suit 3000) *May 2010 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal *June 2010 - Construction Worker ( Dance to drill the ground) *July 2010 - Garden Worker (Dance to dig) *August 2010 - Rescue Squad - wave to hold up a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD *September 2010 - Painter - dance to paint *October 2010 - Rad Scientist - dance to mix potions that then explode *November 2010 - Mop and Bucket - dance to mop *December 2010 - Cake Baker - dance to serve a cake *January 2011 - Coffee Server - dance to serve coffee *February 2011 - Popcorn Server - dance to serve popcorn *March 2011 - Puffle Feeder - dance to serve puffle food (Pet Shop Staff Apron) *April 2011 - Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza *May 2011 - Blacksmith - dance to hammer metal *June 2011 - One Man Band - dance to play *July 2011- Pizza Chef - dance to flip pizza *August 2011- Ice Cream Vendor- dance to serve an ice-cream cone *September 2011- Balloon Vendor- dance to blow up the balloons *October 2011- Ghost Hunter- dance with all the equipment on to scan for ghosts *November 2011- Sushi Master- dance to make sushi *December 2011- Snow Plower- dance to shovel snow *January 2012- Lifeguard - dance for swimming motion *March 2012- Petshop Apron - dance to take a bowl of Puffle o's and feed puffles *April 2012- Water Suit 3000 *May 2012- Blacksmith Apron *June 2012 - Firefighter - dance to spray water with a hose *July 2012- One Man Band - Dance to play the instruments *August 2012- Ice Cream Vendor Dance to serve ice cream *September 2012 - Popcorn Server - dance to serve popcorn *October 2012 - Grave Digger - dance to dig Release History Penguin Style Catalogs Covers File:Dec05cover.jpg|December '05 File:penguin-style-jan-06.png|January '06 File:Newcat-716306.jpg|March '06 Catalog File:Cp_april_catalogue.jpg|April '06 Catalog newcat.jpg|June '06 Catalog File:July_06.jpg|July '06 catalog File:September_2006.jpg|September '06 catalog File:December06PS.png|December '06 File:Catalogjan07style.jpg|January '07 Catalog clothingcat.jpg|February '07 Catalog clothing.png|March '07 Catalog Catalog apr 07.jpg|April '07 catalog File:Penguin_style_may_07.PNG|May '07 Catalog Clothcat0607.jpg|June '07 Catalog penguin_catalog_july_07.gif|July '07 Catalog File:penguin-style-07.jpg|August '07 Catalog Catalog cover.jpg|September '07 catalog File:penguin-style-october.PNG|October '07 Catalog File:Penguin_Style.PNG|November '07 Catalog File:penguin-style-dec-07.png|December '07 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jan_08.png|January '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Feb_08.png|February '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-march-08.png|March '08 Catalog File:clothing-catalog-april.png|April '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-may-081.png|May '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jun_08.png|June '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jul_08.png|July '08 Catalog File:August08PS.png|August '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-sept-08.jpg|September '08 Catalog File:Pengstyleoct08.png|October '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-nov08.png|November '08 Catalog File:penguin-style-december-cover1.png|December '08 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Jan_09.jpg|January '09 Catalog File:penguin-style-catalog-2009-02-12.png|February '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_Mar_'08.png|March '09 Catalog File:penguin-style-april09-frount-cover.png|April '09 Catalog File:Cataloguemay2009.png|May '09 Catalog File:Penguin-style-jun-09.png|June '09 Catalog File:ZaJuly.png|July '09 Catalog File:Penguinstyleaug09.png|August '09 Catalog File:PenguinStyleSept2009.png|September '09 Catalog File:October Penguin Style.jpg|October '09 Catalog File:November09pengstyle.png|November '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Dec_09.png|December '09 Catalog File:Penguin_Style_Glitch.png|January '10 Catalog. An error appeared when the catalog was released. File:Catalogfebruary.png|February '10 Catalog File:March_2010_catalog.png|March '10 Catalog File:April_2010_penguin_style.png|April '10 Catalog File:PS1.png|May '10 Catalog File:jun 10.jpg|June '10 Catalog File:Penguin_style.png|July '10 Catalog File:Aug2010PenguinStyle.PNG|August '10 Catalog File:PS Sept 10.png|September '10 Catalog File:PenguinStyle_October10.png|October '10 Catalog File:PenguinStyle November10.png|November '10 Catalog File:Penguin Style Dec 2010.jpg|December '10 Catalog File:Jan11PenguinStyle.png|January '11 Catalog Feb penguin style.jpg|February '11 catalog March 2011 penguin style.gif|March '11 Catalog April peng style.jpg|April '11 Catalog File:Y.png|May '11 Catalog File:June11PS.png|June '11 Catalog Penguin style July 2011 cover.png|July '11 Catalog PStyleA211.png|August '11 Catalog Sept2011penguinstyle.png|September '11 Catalog October 2011 Penguin Style.PNG|October '11 Catalog November 2011 Penguin Style.jpg|November '11 Catalog Screen Shot 2011-12-02 at 7.28.45 AM.png|December '11 Catalog January 2011 Penguin Style Catalog.png|January '12 Catalog February 2012 Penguin Style Catalog.png|February '12 Catalog New penguin style 2012.png|March '12 Catalog April 2012 Penguin Style Catalog.png|April '12 catalog File:CPwikimaycatalog.PNG|May '12 catalog June2012PenguinStlye.png|June '12 Catalog Screenshot_1527.png|July '12 catalog PSCAugust2012.png|August '12 catalog Catalog (1)(2).png|September '12 catalog Pizza Costume.png|October 2012 cover Others PenguinStylePage1-2.png|The First two pages of all Penguin Style catalogs Trivia *There was a note hidden in the back of the catalog in April 2008, giving hints about the next party, which turned out to be the Medieval Party 2008. *The catalog was also used in the Sports Shop until its remodeling. Penguin Style was then replaced with Snow and Sports. *Some of the penguins in the catalog have the same pose as penguins of old catalogs. *The Penguin Style took on a new layout in 2012, as seen in January 2012 catalog. *It is most penguins' primary source of clothing. *Big Wigs was a wig catalog that used to sell wigs, but it was removed in 2009 so that wigs could start being sold in other catalogs. *The Viking Helmet is always available in the catalog. Fixed Glitches *The Nov '09 turned into the Sep '09 catalog for a short time but the items could not be purchased. *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog said "Jan '09' for a short time. SWF *The Current Penguin Style *The Penguin Style for August 2007 *The Penguin Style for September 2007 *The Penguin Style for October 2007 *The Penguin Style for November 2007 *The Penguin Style for March 2008 *The Penguin Style for July 2008 *The Penguin Style for December 2006 *July 2011 catalog See also *Clothes *Secret Items *Gift Shop *Member *Big Wigs *Costume Trunk *Treasure Book *Coin Category:Printed Media Category:Glorious Articles Category:Catalogs